


through the looking lens

by bi_and_ready



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 50 Sentences, Blink And You Miss It Galaxy Gals, M/M, Off-Screen Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_and_ready/pseuds/bi_and_ready
Summary: "Evan acha que há algo horrivelmente poético no modo como a chuva escondia as lágrimas de Connor enquanto os dois se sentam em baixo dela, encharcados, e finalmente admitem a história inteira de como tinham acabado num grupo de terapia para adolescentes suicidas." Desafio 50 palavras, uma sentença cada. TreeBros.





	through the looking lens

_50 palavras/50 frases._

_Não está em ordem completamente cronológica._

_conforto_

Eles se aproximam porque eles precisam disso, porque eles são dois adolescentes quebrados que tinham tentado os métodos mais definitivos para acabar com sua tristeza e, quando eles se encontram naquele grupo de ajuda ridículo, eles sabem que precisam de conforto humano, bem no fundo de seus ossos, então eles se juntam e eles conversam e eles se conhecem e é _ótimo_.

_beijo_

O primeiro beijo deles é cheio de ansiedade, como tudo que tinha a ver com Evan, e desajeitado, já que nenhum deles tinha muito experiência, e a boca de Connor tinha um gosto leve de cigarros de menta, porque ele ainda está no processo de parar, e não é nada como os sonhos que Evan tinha, mas é tão, tão melhor.

_aniversário_

No aniversário de 7 anos de Evan, ele chorou em cima do bolo feito em casa, dos salgadinhos meio murchos e balões que Jared continuava estourando sem parar, o único convidado que apareceu apesar de Evan ter entregado convites para toda sala deles – ele comemora seus 18 com o melhor namorado do mundo, Connor, e ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Zoe Murphy, Alanna Becker e um Jared que não tão relutante em o chamar de amigo, e eles só ficam na casa de Evan comendo salgadinhos e bebendo vinho direto da garrafa, mas Evan não trocaria isso por nada.

_dor_

A dor fantasma em se braço não é nada a não ser uma lembrança agora, mas saber o que você tinha tentado fazer parece um peso que nunca te deixará completamente – quando Connor está segurando sua mão, você não pode deixar de pensar em como seu braço está mais magro do que o resto de seu corpo por ter ficado tanto tempo na tipoia, e as vezes sua mente viaja para as cicatrizes muito finas no pulso de Connor, mas aí o menino sorri para você e, Deus, você não consegue pensar em nada a não ser no fato de você estar segurando na mão de alguém tão bonito.

_irmão_

“ _Ele está mais feliz por sua causa_ ,” Zoe o conta um dia, irritada como se aquela fosse a pior coisa que alguém poderia fazer, mas Evan sabe melhor, sabe que fazia um tempão que Connor não vinha sido um bom irmão e deveria doer demais que ele estivesse começado a melhorar por causa de um namorado só, então Evan só aperta o ombro dela e não a conta sobre todas as horas que Connor tinha passado falando sobre o quão maravilhosa a irmã dele era e o quanto ele queria ser melhor por ela.

_chuva_

Evan acha que há algo horrivelmente poético no modo como a chuva escondia as lágrimas de Connor enquanto os dois se sentam em baixo dela, encharcados, e finalmente admitem a história inteira de como tinham acabado num grupo de terapia para adolescentes suicidas.

_chocolate_

Jared está zombando dele e Alanna está fazendo muitas perguntas, mas, admirador secreto ou não, Evan tinha ganhado um presente de Dia dos Namorados que não lhe foi dado por sua mãe e seu sorriso é tão grande que machuca suas bochechas; do outro lado da escola, Connor tenta esconder um sorriso também.

_felicidade_

Como uma regra geral, Evan sabia que Connor não era o tipo de pessoa que demonstrava que estava feliz em seu rosto, ele era fechado demais para isso, e suas risadas sempre eram para momentos especiais e raros – mas havia algo no brilho silencioso nos olhos de Connor que sempre lembrava Evan que felicidade de verdade era muito mais do que isso.

_celular_

“Você deveria me dar seu número,” Connor o diz um dia e Evan não sabe porque, mas ele não tem coragem de o perguntar isso, não tem coragem de lembrar Connor que a única pessoa que manda mensagens para Evan é a mãe dele, então ele dá e, quando ele está voltando para casa de ônibus, ele sorri pateticamente sozinho vendo o _e aí?_ de Connor na tela brilhante de seu celular.

_maçã_

Nos vamos para o pomar de maçãs onde você ia quando era criança, um campo aberto emoldurado por árvores, e eu falo e falo sem parar sobre cada uma delas, até que você para em frente a uma macieira e fala que vai subir nela – faz meu coração acelerar e as memórias daquela noite me atingem em força total, mas quando eu pisco você já está parado na minha frente de novo, seu cabelo longo bagunçado e suas bochechas adoravelmente vermelhas quando você me entrega uma maçã.

_nome_

As mãos de Connor apertam demais seu braço machucado, mas Evan não reclama, ansiosamente se revirando em expectativa enquanto o marcador vai escrevendo no branco; e então Connor o devolve ele e joga sua mochila em cima de seu ombro, correndo para fora do laboratório de informática e deixando Evan para trás só com seu nome, escrito em letras maiúsculas muito grandes como se isso fosse mudar o quão vazia a tipoia estava.

_café_

Quando eles vão pra casa de Connor, a mãe dele sempre o oferece café e Evan sempre toma, porque ele nunca tinha coragem de dizer não pra ela, e é só quando Connor se toca que café faz mal pra ansiedade dele que ele começa a preparar chá sempre que sabe que Evan vai ir lá na sua casa.

_verde_

Connor olha para os olhos de Evan, castanhos como o violino que Cynthia tinha comprado para Connor e ele tinha jogado pela janela um dia, quando ficou muito irritado, e com detalhes em verde se você olhasse na luz certa, e Connor se prende a intensidade ali neles com muita força para se manter firme em meio a toda raiva rasgando sua mente.

_frio_

Muita gente na terapia deles gosta de falar demais, falar e falar e falar como se tirar as palavras de suas cabeças fossem as deixar mais leves, e eles contam cada detalhezinho sobre suas tentativas de suicídio, mas Connor não sabe como dizer para eles que tudo que ele se lembra era do quão frio o chão do banheiro era – disso, e de Zoe gritando quando o achou.

_toques_

A ansiedade de Evan o fazia pensar demais em um monte de coisa que as outras pessoas faziam por instinto e se ficar perto do cara que você gostava já era difícil para alguém normal, então para ele era um ataque de pânico a cada toque acidental, mas as mãos de Connor são muito, muito frias e um dia, quando ele tinha tomado remédios demais para pensar direito, Evan segura a mão dele e deixa seu calor passar para os dedos entrelaçados ao seus.

_fraqueza_

Eles dois sabem que suas mentes são seus piores inimigos, que hormônios desregulados em seus cérebros são uma doença silenciosa que ia crescendo e crescendo, seus sintomas começando a comer parte das personalidades deles para ter mais espaço para si; eles sabem disso, então eles tomam suas pílulas e vão para terapia e procuram por uma cura.

_lágrimas_

A primeira vez que Connor chora na frente de Evan, é porque ele chutou uma pedra de raiva e machucou o dedo do seu pé, mas ele não para suas reclamações gritadas sobre seu pai e continua andando e xingando pelo que parece horas, até que a dor é demais e ele deixa Evan o levar de volta para casa.

_velocidade_

Connor nunca correu tão rápido quanto quando ele vê os dois valentões se aproximando de um muito desatento Evan – ele está lá em questões de segundo e ele se apoia no armário de Evan com um cigarro e um isqueiro na mão, só sorrindo para eles, só os desafiando para vir e tentar, mas é claro que eles não vão, por que quem iria querer se meter com o psicopata da escola?

_vento_

Quando ele soltou da árvore, quando Evan pulou para fora do galho e esperou o chão o atingir e o matar, foi o vento cortando sua cara que o acordou para o que ele realmente estava tentando fazer e o lembrou que, Deus, como ele poderia ser tão mesquinho de fazer isso com sua mãe?

_liberdade_

Eles estão namorando faz cinco meses, dez desde que Connor tentou se suicidar e onze desde que Evan tentou, quando os pais de Connor o devolvem a chave do carro dele e a primeira coisa que ele faz é ir buscar Evan em casa e então dirigir, dirigir até os problemas deles estarem a mundos de distância e a liberdade estar tão presente no ar ao redor deles que Evan quase conseguia se esquecer que eles iriam ter que voltar para casa antes de anoitecer.

_vida_

Os dois tinham estado as portas da morte, Connor mais do que Evan admissivelmente, e os dois não tinham ficado felizes quando falharam, não tinham sentido nada a não ser cansaço e algo metálico indescritível em suas gargantas, até que eles lembram um para o outro da longa vida que ainda tem pela frente.

_ciúmes_

Jared se mataria antes de admitir em voz alta, mas Evan era um de seus únicos amigos e Deus, mas o irritava que um de seus únicos amigos ficasse o dando bolo para sair com _Connor Murphy_ de todas as pessoas; não era ciúmes, ele só queria gritar na cara dos dois para eles pararem com as piadas particulares ridículas.

_mãos_

Evan olhava para o braço de Connor, pálido onde estava em cima de seu ombro, e a mão dele se arrastando pela bochecha de Evan, seus nós dos dedos todos cheios de cicatrizes, e ele se perguntava sobre cada marca que Connor tinha em seu corpo, até as que ele não podia ver, e se algum dia Connor estaria livre o suficiente para o contar as histórias por trás delas.

_gosto_

O rosto deles estava tingido de rosa, eles tinham passado o dia inteiro andando pela floresta para que Evan pudesse tirar foto de árvores e havia terra em seus cabelos e rostos e roupas, mas, de alguma maneira, depois de tudo, nada no mundo tinha um gosto tão doce quanto a boca de Connor.

_devoção_

Às vezes, seus colegas falam – Evan não é alguém incrivelmente popular, mas andar com Connor fez eles o notarem pela primeira vez desde o presinho e ninguém pode deixar de se perguntar porque o menino tímido e ansioso e um pouco adorável iria escolher botar tanta de sua devoção num maníaco como Connor.

_eternidade_

Aquilo tudo começou porque eles queriam adiantar o fim, mas agora eles rezam por uma eternidade.

_sangue_

Cynthia Murphy sabia, é claro, que suicídios aconteciam e tentativas também, diariamente ao redor do mundo, mas ela nunca pensou em quem ficava para limpar a cena até que seu filho cortou seus pulsos num dia de semana normal e ela teve que tirar seus produtos de limpeza, engolir o choro e tentar se livrar de todo o sangue no chão do banheiro.

_doença_

Existem dias ruins, onde a doença está vencendo e Evan não pode deixar de pensar, _eu caí e eu fiz um som, mas não havia ninguém para ouvir e esse som **sumiu** e se ninguém nunca me ouvir, isso quer dizer que eu vou sumir também?,_ e tudo é muito ruim nesses dias, mas eles passam e Evan e Connor continuam lutando e vencendo e perdendo, mas sempre tentando.

_melodia_

_Ele está bêbado_ Evan percebe com horror, olhando pela sua janela para ver o menino cantando uma música de amor para Evan em seu jardim, e Heidi provavelmente iria acordar a qualquer momento, os _vizinhos_ iriam ver aquela cena deplorável, ele deveria estar morrendo de vergonha, mas Connor é um cantor horroroso apesar de sua animação e Evan não pode segurar uma risada.

_estrela_

Ninguém além da mãe de Connor Murphy falaria sobre o quão brilhante ele era e ninguém, nem mesmo ela, o descreveria como uma estrela e Evan também não, porque, para Evan Hansen, Connor era muito mais do que isso.

_casa_

Quando eles fazem 25, eles compram um kitnet muito barato perto da universidade federal e Connor se diverte mostrando para seu pai como só há uma cama lá e, agora que ele tem sua própria casa e seu próprio teto, Larry não pode fazer nada para mudar isso.

_confusão_

Havia uma confusão específica do momento em que você tenta suicídio e acorda para descobrir que tinha falhado que era meio incomparável, mas, se Evan fosse obrigado a descrevê-la para alguém como Jared ou Zoe, ele iria dizer que foi algo como a confusão que ele sentiu quando Connor, a pessoa de quem ele vinha gostando nos últimos meses, o convidou para sair, só que muito, muito pior.

_medo_

“Eu tenho tanto medo de toda essa raiva dentro de mim, Evan, tanto medo de eu perder o controle novamente e machucar você ou minha mãe ou Zoe e eu não sei o que fazer, porque a minha vida inteira, o único jeito que eu encontrei de lidar com esse medo é ou gritar de uma vez ou afastar todo mundo, o tempo todo, e Deus, eu realmente não quero te perder-”

_relâmpago_

A raiva de Connor é como um relâmpago cortando seu rosto, mudando toda sua expressão, suas feições e até mesmo o modo como ele está parado, fazendo seus olhos brilharem vermelhos e seus punhos se fecharem, e Zoe o odeia por isso, e Cynthia não o entende apesar de querer, mas Evan pensa na ansiedade que ele nunca conseguia controlar e, sério, ele não precisa nem tentar para saber mais ou menos como Connor deve se sentir.

_obrigações_

Eles sabem que essas não são o tipo de obrigações de adolescentes normais, mas eles são Evan e Connor e metade do charme deles é que eles são desastres completos, então nenhum dos reclama de ter que lembrar um ao outro de tomar seus remédios e ir para suas consultas.

_marcado_

Evan está bravo com Connor, muito, muito bravo pela primeira vez desde que eles começaram a namorar, mas, poxa, era seu direito, já que agora Evan estava tendo que ter a conversa com sua mãe só porque o babaca do Connor nem o avisou antes de o mandar para casa com uma marca roxa em seu pescoço que Heidi reconheceu na mesma hora.

_promessa_

Você passa um dedo pelas veias no pulso dele e fecha seus olhos, seu peito queimando e ardendo enquanto você o faz prometer nunca, nunca tentar isso de novo.

_presente_

No aniversário de Evan, Connor não sabe muito o que o dar, porque sua mãe que sempre compra os presentes que ele dá para as pessoas, mas parecia errado pôr tudo nas mãos de Cynthia, por alguma razão, então ele compra um livro sobre fauna e flora que ele tinha visto Evan olhando um dia, e ele está com muita vergonha de o dar, mas Evan o recebe como se fosse o presente mais maravilhoso que qualquer pessoa já o deu a sua vida inteira, e ele passa o resto do dia lendo passagens aleatórias para Connor.

_sorriso_

A primeira vez que Evan sorriu quando Connor fez uma piada, nervoso e hesitante, foi como um tapa na cara dele, porque fazia tanto tempo desde que ele só fazia as pessoas chorarem, ele tinha se esquecido que podia tirar reações boas de alguém.

_inocência_

É algo muito raro, mas, de vez em quando, Evan vê – quando a mãe de Connor faz alguma comida que o lembra de sua infância, quando Zoe sorri para ele e diz que ele é um idiota de um jeito muito cheio de afeição, quando os dois vão para À Lá Mode ou trocam beijos muito preguiçosos, Evan via aquela felicidade de criança nos olhos de Connor, algo que ele quase podia chamar de inocente, e era como se Evan estivesse se apaixonando pela primeira vez, tudo de novo.

_conclusão_

“ _Em conclusão_ ,” Jared fala em voz alta, depois de mais uma saída em que ele foi enganado pra ficar de vela para Evan e Connor e Alanna e Zoe, “ _amor é uma bela de uma merda_.”

_nuvens_

As nuvens estão alaranjadas no céu lá do lado de fora, o que quer dizer que o pôr do sol já está chegando, e Evan olha para o relógio na escrivaninha de Connor sem acreditar, porque ele tinha estado ali fazia horas, mas ele tinha estado tão divertido conversando com Connor que é como se alguns minutos só tivessem se passado.

_céu_

Eles estão deitados na grama, olhando para o céu que parece se estender para sempre e, enquanto eles conversam sobre tudo e nada e citam musicas que Evan nem se lembra direito de já ter ouvido, tudo parece tão simples e maravilhoso, ele não pode deixar de desejar que esse momento se estendesse para sempre.

_paraíso_

Quando ele está com Connor, ele pode sentir a felicidade na ponta de sua língua, a luz brilhante de um novo começo o esquentando e a calmaria em todos seus sentidos e é como se Evan estivesse no paraíso e nunca tivesse descoberto como era se sentir sozinho e desesperado.

_inferno_

A agitação, a mania, a hiperatividade e agressão e delírio – isso eram só alguns dos sintomas de Connor e passar por eles era como passar pelo inferno, mas Evan não trocaria seu namorado por mais ninguém no mundo.

_sol_

Há um peso no ar por causa do calor, uma umidade que fazia parecer que o próprio ar estava grudado sua pele e não te deixando mais, o sol imperdoável lá em cima, e vocês estão comprando sorvetes no A Lá Mode quando você diz para Connor que o ama pela primeira vez.

_lua_

Mais tarde, quando vocês estão observando a luz cheia no seu e evitando ter de voltar para casa e se separar, Connor beija seu pescoço e diz que te ama também.

_tragédia_

Seus pais olham para vocês como se vocês fossem essa grande tragédia, essas duas crianças doentes e quebradas que nunca poderiam viver de verdade, e talvez eles estejam certos, em parte, mas seus corações ainda estão batendo apesar de tudo, abastecidos pelo fogo em seus peitos, e vocês dois estão apenas começando a reclamar seus corpos e aprender como amar continuar respirando, e eles estão tão errados, em parte.

_cabelo_

Às vezes, Evan não sabe como ele conseguiu um namorado tão bonito quanto Connor; o cabelo longo dele que era tão sedoso entre os dedos gordinhos de Evan, os olhos castanhos maravilhosos, o rosto tão lindo que o dava vontade de chorar e as sardas quase invisíveis, tudo na aparência de Connor fazia o coração de Evan acelerar e ele só queria ter palavras para descrever toda a afeição que sentia dentro de si.

_esquecer_

Talvez um dia Connor esteja careca como Larry e o cabelo de Evan fique branco como o de sua mãe e talvez os dois ainda estejam juntos para contar história, talvez eles fiquem juntos por anos e então sigam caminhos diferentes, talvez eles tenham uma briga gigante e se separem amargos, o futuro é um mistério, mas de algo Evan tem certeza – ele nunca vai se esquecer de Connor Murphy, o primeiro, maravilhoso garoto que ele já amou.


End file.
